Negima! Truth and Dare
by Yukari-nyan
Summary: This is old and I won't be updating anymore and I can't be bothered to make an ending chapter. Yeah.
1. Intro!

**Negima! Truth and Dare**

Yukari: Hello! Welcome to... uh... (looks at title) Negima! Truth and Dare! I'm your host, Yukari, and these are my minions-er co-hosts, Chamo...

Chamo: Yo babes! (Smoking)

Yukari: And Chachazero!

Chachazero: (Is here cause she heard there would be torture)

Yukari: Yes, truth and dare, and the victims should be here any minute.

(Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chisame, and Sayo all walk in.)

Yukari: And there they are.

Asuna: Could you tell us why we're here and why I was gagged with my own panties?

Yukari: You are all here for Negima! Truth and Dare.

Setsuna: Not another one of _those_ again...

Yukari: Yes another one of those again.

Negi: Well, I don't see any harm in playing truth or dare.

Asuna: Negi, you don't understand...

Haruna: You don't know the people on this site, Negi.

Negi: What about them?

Yukari: Never mind that. Anyway, peple, you know what to do. Send in questions and dares in your review.

Chisame: Don't I have a say in this?

Yukari: Nope. (turns to camera) Time to go! See you next time! Bye nii~!

...

Yukari: That means turn off the camera!

Cameraman: Oh...

-Screen goes black-

**I don't own **_**anyone**_** on this show, not even myself.**


	2. Fangirls!

Yukari: Hmmm...

Asuna: What are you thinking so hard about?

Yukari: I'm trying to clear my mind; something I saw on T.V.

Evangeline: That shouldn't be to hard, since you don't have much of anything in there anyways.

Yukari: (Bonks Eva's head with a chair)Eff you vampy girl. Let's get on with this already. *Ehem* Welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: And as you know, I'm you're host, Yukari and blah blah friggin blah.

Sayo: Um, Yukari, you seem out of whack...

Yukari: DO I SEEM OUT OF WHACK TO YOU? HUH?

Sayo: (Cowers behind Asuna)

Yukari: Hmph. Anyway... Let's start those dares and crap, eh? Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: (Hands Yukari mail)

Yukari: Okay... First, from worldisminein21days:

_wow...another one..._

_whatever!_

_I dare setsuna to politely rape konoka,_

_and I dare negi to slap nodoka in the face...(just to see what happens)_

Yukari: Yes, another one. YOU GOT A PROBLEM HERE?

Setsuna: (Reads dare) ...Oh my... (Whole face turns red) Uh, what happens if I refuse a dare?

Yukari: (Calms down) You get thrown into a giant abyss full of crazed fangirls. I think i saw it in a Sonic the Hedgehog truth or dare fic once... But that was like forever ago.

Setsuna: (Looks at fangirls, then at Konoka)

Yukari: It's your choice, but the fangirls might rape you... and not in a polite way.

Konoka: Eh? What's the dare?

Setsuna: (Jumps into ginormous fangirl pit) Gomenasai, Ojou-sama! (Gets dragged off)

Konoka: Wait, what was the dare?

Yukari: Negi?

Konoka: Hey, quit ignoring me! (Pouts)

Negi: I-I'm sorry Nodoka! (slaps her lightly)

Nodoka: Wh-what was that for? (tears up)

Negi: I'm very sorry Nodoka! Please don't cry!

Nodoka: (Runs to Yukari) N-Negi slapped me!

Yukari: Negi, Negi, you should be ashamed of yourself. Slapping a girl, tsk, tsk.

Negi: What, so now _I'm_ the bad guy?

Yukari: Don't worry, Nodoka, it's okay.

Asuna: *AHEM* Now that you two are done with your little moment, can we get on with it already?

Yukari: Fine, fine. Next one's from... sonic-elric:

_Wohohoho! Another truth or dare fic! Alright, here's my dare:_

_1. Negi and Nodoka must stay together in one place for 3 days. ONLY THEM, the others not allowed_

_2. Evangeline to be pissed off by Asuna (the method is up to you)_

_3. Nodoka and Negi must kiss each other on the lips. (Am I bad one? XD)_

_4. And lastly, Konoka must tell Setsuna not to watch over her for about 3 days._

Yukari: Oh boy, after what we just witnessed, I'n tempted to take Negi's place, just to protect Nodoka...

Negi: C'mon! You know it was a dare!

Yukari: And since we don't have three days of screentime, we'll make that three hours, and as for where...

Haruna: THE CLOSET!

Yukari: Kay. (Locks Negi and Nodoka in closet) Asuna, lick Eva's face.

Asuna and Evangeline: WHAT!

Yukari: It said the method's up to me. Lick her face. And quit using so much caps.

Asuna: ...Tch. (Licks Eva's face)

Evangeline: What the? DON'T _DO _THAT YOU LITTLE SAILOR MOON CLONE OR I'LL SUCK YOU DRY!

Asuna: Oh, yeah? Bring it on, blondie!

Yukari: Sounds like Asuna and Ayaka. Anyway... (unlocks closet door)

Nodoka: Yuka-san! (Hides behind Yukari) He touched me in the wrong place...

Negi: It was an accident I swear! I was looking for a light switch!

Yukari: (Raises eyebrow) English gentleman, eh?

Negi: ...(Reads next dare) B-but...

Yukari: (Pushes Negi into fangirl pit)

Everyone: ...

Yukari: ...He's annoying. "English gentleman" my ass... well, Konoka?

Konoka: Uh... Secchan's gone, remember?

Yukari: Right... I'll get her. Well that's all the mail for now.

Asuna: That's _all_?

Yukari: Yup. It has only been one day. (Turns to camera) Time to go, viewers. Bye-nee.

-Screen goes black-


	3. Konoka loves pissin people off

Yukari: ...And that concludes the importance of brushing your teeth.

Everyone: (Trembling)

Yukari: Anyway, (Looks at camera) hello, and welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: This time around, we have THREE letters. Much better than two.

Chisame: There's not much of a difference between two and three.

Yukari: Yes there is, Chiu-chiu. You'll understand someday.

Chisame: Understand _what_? It's first grade math! And don't call me Chiu-chiu!

Yukari: What_ever_ you say, _Chiu-chiu._ Let's start the letter thing already?

Chisame: I said stop that!

Yukari: First one is from sonic-elric:

_Hahaha! Very nice one! Okay, here's my next dare:_

_1. Eva-chan must not suck any blood for a year (LOL)_

_2. Negi and Asuna must confess to each other in romantic place_

_3. Konoka must not be friend with Setsuna (how evil. XD)_

Yukari: Like I said last time, we don't have that much screentime, and she would die of starvation anyway if she refrained from sucking blood that long. So Eva-chan?

Evangeline: What?

Yukari: You can't suck any blood at all today. Got it?

Evangeline: What kind of dare is that?

Yukari: A dare from the child of Sonic the Hedgehog and Edward Elric, that's what kind of dare. Negi, Asu?

Asuna: (Groans) I gotta confess to this little twerp?

Yukari: Yup. In a romantic place. So... (Pushes Asuna and Negi into a moonlit lake at night... somehow.)

Negi: Well...

Asuna: The dare only said we had to confess. It didn't say confess our_ love._ So... I confess that you piss me off.

Negi: Oh... Well I confess that you're very mean.

Yukari: Not whatI was going for, but that works too. Next... Konoka.

Konoka: (Reads dare) Okay... but only for this episode.

Setsuna: What's it say?

Konoka: (Ignores)

Setsuna: Uh, Ojou-sama?

Konoka: ...

Setsuna: Ojou-sama! What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?

Yukari: Next letter! This one's from worldisminein21days:

_lol, I liked mine._

_here is a truth question for asuna:_

_have you ever eaten a cat (cooked or uncooked) and if so, how many?_

_and for Eva:_

_if someone chopped your arm off would it grow back? if you dont know I dare you you test it._

Yukari: Asu? Ever eaten a cat?

Asuna: Well there was this one time... I MEAN NO. NEVER HAVE I EATEN A CAT. ESPECIALLY NOT A CAT THAT LOOKS LIKE IT BELONGS IN AZUMANGA DAIOH.

Yukari: Okay girl, we get it, enough with the caps.

Evangeline: Of course my arm would grow back. What a stupid question.

Yukari: Next we have a letter from MOeMoEKaGAmI:

_Okay let me see..._

_I dare Negi-kun to be in nothing but boxers and have a fuzzy brown teddy bear and be thrown into a sea of crazed fangirls or in a dark room with all the girls in it_

_For Haruna she has to kiss Konoka in front of Setsuna_

_Honoka has to make EVERYONE angry at her (how she does that is up to you)_

_Love this so much THANX U!_

Yukari: Negi?

Negi: WHAT?

Yukari: (Rips off clothes and gives him a teddy bear) Good luck. (Pushes into fangirl pit)

Negi: NOT AGAIN! (Gets dragged off and probly violated)

Yukari: Haru-chan!

Haruna: Yes~?

Yukari: (Shows dare)

Haruna: Okay~! (Walks up to Konoka)

Konoka: Hey Haruna, what's-mph! (Interuppted by Haruna suddenly kissing her)

Setsuna: (Shocked) Haruna? What are you doing! (Even more shocked that Konoka is enjoying it) Ojou-sama...?

Kazumi: (Walks in) Do I smell a crack pairing? (Sees Haruna and Konoka kissing and starts taking pictures)

Yukari: Kazu you're just in time. You're gonna be a guest on this show okay?

Kazumi: (Still taking pictures) Kay.

Sayo: Yay! Kazumi gets to be on here too!

Setsuna: (Sees pictures and nosebleeds) Um... Kazumi?

Kazumi: (Hands camera) Knock yourself out.

Yukari: (Reads next dare) Okay... Nodoka, Setsuna, and Yue are already a bit mad at her cause of Haru-chan...

Konoka and Haruna: (still making out)

Yukari: Konoka, get off Haru for a sec.

Konoka: (Gets up) Yeah?

Yukari: Start makin out with Kazu.

Konoka: Um okay? (Tackles Kazumi and makes out with her)

Yukari: Well, now Sayo, Asu, and Haru are mad now... And Chiu-chiu. Now Konoka, flick Eva's forehead.

Konoka: (Does that, making Eva curse alot and Chachamaru angry)

Yukari: I never knew there was someone so good at angering other people.

Konoka: Grandfather says I'm a natural at it.

Yukari: Well... That was the last letter. Wait... Didn't I have co-hosts?

Chamo: Yeah, but everyone ignores us.

Yukari: Okay. (Steps on Chamo) Someone go fish Negi out of the fanpit. (Looks at camera) Bye-nee~~~!


	4. Peanutbutter and grilled cheese!

Yukari: (Sulking)

Chachamaru: What is wrong, Miss Yukari?

Yukari: I... I...

Chachamaru: Yes?

Yukari: I found out that... MY PARENTS ARE TWILIGHT FANS!

Everyone: EL GASPE!

Evangeline: El gaspe? What, is today Spanish day?

Yukari: It was a big shock!

Asuna: ...Just what are your parents like?

Yukari: (Sigh) ...Wait... Is the camera rolling?

Cameraman: Uh... yes. It's been rolling since you started sulking.

Yukari: All of you... didn't hear any of that. *ahem* Welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: _Today_ we have _four _letters.

Chisame: Maybe we'd have more if you'd quit updating so fast.

Yukari: But I can't help it! It's so _fun_! Chacha-chan?

Chachamaru: Why...?

Yukari: Why what?

Chachamaru: It is nothing. (Hands letters)

Yukari: Okay? First letter we have is from, a regular reviewer, worldisminein21days:

_hmmm..._

_I dare eva to get her fangs pulled out by nodoka._

_and..._

_setsuna if you had to rape someone in order to save the world or the magical world, who would it be?_

_asuna..._

_whats better? grilled cheese sandwich or peanut butter and jelly?_

Yukari: Nodoka.

Nodoka: Um... pull Eva's fangs out? Do I have to?

Yukari: If you don't, you'll get pushed into the fanpit.

Nodoka: (Scared) O-Okay! (walks over to Eva and sticks a hand in her mouth)

Eva: Wh-Wha da hew ah you doin?

Chachamaru: What the hell are you doing?

Nodoka: I'm sorry Eva-san! (yanks fangs out)

Eva: Oww! Bwooey heu at hut!

Chachamaru: Oww. Bloody hell that hurt.

Eva: Knog it ou...

Chachamaru: No I will not knock it off...

Yukari: Musta hurt... Setsu! So who would you rape?

Setsuna: To ask that so nonchalontly... Um... It would be...(Looks at Konoka)

Konoka: Hm? Yeah who?

Setsuna: Uh... Ko- Yue!

Everyone: ...

Setsuna: Did I really just say that?

Yue: ...Talk about akward.

Yukari: Yeah. Well, Asuna, I think you should hurry up. Grilled cheese or peanut-butter and jelly?

Asuna: Hmmm... That'd have to be... Peanut-butter and grilled cheese.

Yukari: Eww. I think peanut-butter and apple sauce is way better.

Yue: You two have strange senses of taste. (drinking from a box labeled "Egg Juice")

Yukari: Like you're one to talk. Next letter. This one is from StormBrisingr:

_Haha, interesting. :D_

_So, let's see..._

_Dare(s):_

_- Asuna and Konoka to go on a date..._

_- Kazumi to reveal at least one piece of blackmail material she has for each person._

_Truth(s):_

_- Yue, do you like Haruna or Nodoka? ... Or both?_

_- Nodoka, have you ever used your artifact for... less than honest reasons?_

Asuna: What? Me and Konoka?

Konoka: Again... People, quit making me look like a slut or something!

Yukari: Ya gotta do it anyway. (Pushes them out the door) Kazumi? Your blackmail?

Kazumi: For Asuna, I've got a picture of her a Negi in bed...

Ayaka: (Storms in) Oh Kazumi, what a wonderful sudent you-

Kazumi: You can have it.

Ayaka: YEY! (Snatches picture and rides out on a pony)

Kazumi: For Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna, I have a picture I got a picture of... them... well, you know. (Shows everyone)

Yukari: Shit. I did NOT need to see that.

Kazumi: I don't have any blackmail for Sayo, Eva, Konoka, or Chacha. Chisame, I have tons of cosplay pics.

Chisame: H-HEY!

Kazumi: And for Yukari...

Sayo: You have blackmail for Yuka?

Kazumi: Yeah. I have all of her Maria Holic mangas.

Yukari: Kazu! First Konoka reveals secrets, now you!

Kazumi: Kazu...? Anyway, it _was_ a dare.

Yukari: Hmph. Yue?

Yue: Of course I don't like Haruna! Or Nodoka!

Haruna: (Fake shock) Yue? You don't like me?

Nodoka: Wh-What? Why not, Yue? (Tearing up)

Yue: No, I like both of you, but...

Haruna: (Glomps) Love you too Yuecchi~!

Yue: MMPH! (Suffocating)

Yukari: Nodoka?

Nodoka: Less than honest? What exactly do you mean?

Yukari: Dunno. Brisingr-chan, be more specific next time. NEXT letter is from Morlin:

_Dares:_

_I dare Evangeline to sparkle like a Twilight-vampire._

_I dare Mana to make out with Setsuna._

_I dare Misora to participate in a fighting Tournament._

_Truths:_

_Setsuna, have you have fantasiesed about any other girl than Konoka?_

_Negi, which is your favourite Harry Potter book?_

_Rakan, what makes you cry un-manly tears?_

Evangeline: No! I du waha slpacku! An I ate thwilite!

Chachamaru: No. I don't want to. And I hate Twilight. That and she doesn't know how to sparkle.

Evangeline: Too mu infamahion shashamahu.

Chachamaru: ...

Yukari: Then... (Pushes into fanpit)

Evangeline: I kiw yu fah is! (Dragged off)

Chachamaru: (Bows) I'll kill you for this. (Leaves to go help Eva)

Yukari: Mana, Misora, and Rakan all aren't in this show. It's only Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chisame, Sayo, me, and any guests I have. Like Kazumi. It helps me manage the characters better. Also... I don't know who Rakan even is. Sorry. Wait till Mana or Misora is whoever is a guest on the show. (Inhales) So Setsu?

Setsuna: Um... No, I-Yue!

Yukari: ...

Setsuna: Why do I keep saying that?

Haruna: Well, so sorry, but YUECCHI'S TAKEN! (Still glomping)

Yue: (Passed out)

Yukari: Uhm, Negi?

Negi: Harry Potter? What's that?

Yukari: It's you. (Sigh) The last letter is from 0iris:

_This fic is has potential so I'm to start contributing to it if its ok with you._

_My first dare is for Negi and Yue, I want both of you to take a aphrodisiac,strip,and be locked in a crate together for five hours._

_My second dare is for Asuna and Eva, I dare you to fight Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev from Slayers._

_My final dare is for Fate, I dare you to let Haruna kiss you._

Yukari: Like I said, Fate's not here either. And I don't know what an aphrodisiac is. So you'll have to do without that. But... (Puts a hand on Negi and Yue's shoulders)

Yue: You aren't really gonna...

Negi: Make us do that, are you?

Yukari: Whaddya think? (Rips off both their clothes and pushes them into a crate) Asu and Eva are both gone... So that's all the letters!

Chisame: How come I don't get any questions or dares?

Sayo: Me too?

Yukari: I don't either... so stuff it. Oh, Kazu?

Kazumi: What?

Yukari: You were today's guest so...(Pushes into fanpit) Goodbye.

Kazumi: WTF! (Dragged off)


	5. Hot sauce is hot

Yukari: (Watching 'World's Dumbest Drivers') These people are so retarded it's not even funny!

Sayo: I thought it was supposed to be funny _because_ it's retarded?

Yukari: Whenever I see people this just utterly _stupid_ it gives me a frickin headache!

Chisame: Then why are you watching it?

Yukari: My parents suggested it... (Sees camera) Seriously, why don't you ever _tell_ me when you start the camera?

Cameraman: Uh...

Yukari: Whatever... Hello, and welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: This time we have...six letters! New record! Again!

Everyone: Whoot!

Yukari: Our first letter is from GreenFire:

_I dare eva to wear a tiny swimsuit and try to seduce negi, Yue to not take a bath and not change after getting out of the crate, asuna to do something embarassing (your choice), and yukari to take an aphrodisiac(it is like a drug that makes your body want to have sex) just to see what happens_

Yukari: Eva-chan?

Evangeline: Grrrrr...

Yukari: Growling wont help.

Evangeline: Fine. (Leaves then returns wearing a really small bikini)

Yukari: That... just doesn't look right on a ten-year old body.

Evangeline: Just shut your trap.

Yukari: Wait, where are Yue and Negi anyway?

Asuna: Did... Did you leave them in that crate?

Yukari: Oh, I guess I did. Ehehehe... (Opens crate to see Yue and Negi, cuddling together, sleeping) Aww... cute.

Asuna: It might even look innocent if they weren't stripped of their clothes.

Yukari: WAKE UP YOU TWO!

Yue and Negi: (Wake up)

Negi: Was I...? (Runs off shouting something about 'one of my students' and 'english gentleman')

Yue: ...

Yukari: Hahaha. Yue, you can't take a bath or put on clothes until the show's over.

Yue: WHAT?

Yukari: Next... Asuna. Uh... Go to a church and randomly sing Barbie Girl. Sorry, I can't really think of anything.

Asuna: FINE! (Runs into a church and starts singing Barbie Girl... then gets kicked out)

Yukari: She actually did it...? (Reads next dare) So _that's_ what an aphrodisiac is. Okay. (Takes aphrodisiac) Hey, Asu... (tackles Asuna)

Asuna: WTF ARE YOU DOING?

Yukari: You!

(Yukari tries to rape Asuna but is held back by Konoka and Setsuna)

TWO HOURS LATER:

Yukari: Ugh... Why THE HELL do I feel so stoned...

Setsuna: Don't even ASK, Yukari...

Yukari: Well, let's do the next letter, it's from OverlordMao:

_Yo liking this fic already, keep it up! Alright then, my set of dares(no truths)._

_Yukari - Bring out Fate, Mana, Zazie, Makie, Ayaka, and Ako to your show. I would like to see some torment to the additional cast. If you don't well, that's up to you._

_Nodoka - Sorry 'bout this Nodo-chan but, read all of the Twilight Saga books without rest. Again, sorry!_

_Eva - Fight Simon Belmont_

_Yue - Drink sake_

_Konoka - Be a yandere for Setsuna_

_That's all, bye!_

_-OverlordMao_

Yukari: Sorry, but it'd be a big pain to have so many guests... Three AT MOST. So yeah, I'll bring a few out. (Calls Ayaka, Zazie, and Mana on cell phone and somehow convinces them to come)

(Ayaka, Zazie, and Mana come in)

Ayaka: Hello! I heard Negi-sensei would be here! (Glomps Negi)

Mana: Yo.

Zazie: ...

Yukari: Hi guys! Nodo-chan?

Nodoka: I've already read the Twilight series. It wasn't very good.

Yukari: Hm... Who's Simon Belmont? Is it someone I should know? Uhm... Yue?

Yue: I'm underage.

Yukari: So?

Yue: ...Good point. (Starts drinking)

Konoka: Yandere? That sounds fun. (Runs over and beats Setsuna with a shovel)

Setsuna: Ojou-sama! What are you doing?

Konoka: Showing my affection for you, silly.

Setsuna: What's that supposed to mean if you're beating me with a shovel!

Yukari: Aww, how sweet. On to the next letter, then! This one's from shadow sage:

_Chisame must model her cosplay outfits for negi and have him pick the ones for her next show_

_Sayo must (invisibly) pants or skirts anyone she chooses_

_Negi must reveal who out of ayaka, nodoka, asuna, yue, and chachamaru who he would most like to date by doing this to them in order_

_Least favorite: shake hand_

_Second least: hug_

_Middle: cheek kiss_

_Second favorite: lips kiss._

_Favorite: make out session_

_Chachamaru must show off a cosplay outfit one choosen by each person on the show (you complained about being ignored)_

_Haruna must draw a picture of every girl in the room in a swim suit and give it to negi (he can't know until the end of the show)_

_Truths_

_Eva why did you force negi to take a bath with you_

_Negi, did you enjoy seeing any of the girls in the bath_

Yukari: Okay, Chiu-chiu?

Chisame: Model my cosplay... for NEGI? No way!

Yukari: Are you sure?

Chisame: Yes!

Yukari: Fine. (Pushes into fanpit)

Chisame: Shi- (Dragged off)

(Suddenly, Asuna's skirt falls down)

Asuna: (Hurriedly pulls skirt back up) Wh-What was that!

Yukari: Negi?

Negi: Erm... Okay. (Shakes Ayaka's hand, much to her dissapointment, then hugs Asuna, then kisses Nodoka on the cheek)

Haruna: Wow, I thought he'd make out with Nodoka for sure!

Negi: (Shyly kisses Yue on the lips, making her blush like crazy, then starts making out with Chachamaru)

Yukari: How unexpected. Anyhow, I think Chacha-chan is too busy to do that dare... (Glances at Chachamaru and Negi) Haruna?

Haruna: Got it! (Starts drawing)

Yukari: Eva-chan forced Negi to take a bath? Was that in the manga, cause I don't recall that happening in the anime. I've never read the manga... Sorry. And Negi's also busy.

Yue: It's cold. Can I _please_ put some clothes on?

Yukari: No. Next, we have a letter from MOeMoE KaGAmI:

_Sayo~_

_Don't worry I'll give you a dare_

_Slap Asuna in the face then if she asks why tell her it was the voices_

_Also, Sayo, have you ever used your ghost powers to peep into the bathhouses?_

_YYUUUEEEE, tell Negi you love him than start slashing him with a katana_

_Asuna, do you like it when Negi slips into your bed, and be honest_

_Oh, and for Negi make him read Fullmetal Alchemist and then ask him which character he likes best, Ed or Al_

_Still LOVING the story!_

Sayo: (Slaps Asuna)

Asuna: Eh, Sayo? What'd you do that for?

Sayo: Th-The voices told me to do it!

Asuna: ...Eh?

Yukari: Sayo, have you peeped into the baths before?

Sayo: Uhm... Once... A few times... Every morning...

Yukari: How interesting. Yue?

Yue: N-N-Negi!

Negi: (Stands up, clothing all ruffled) Yes, Yue-san?

Yue: ILOVEYOUNEGI-SENSEI! (Starts slashing with a katana)

Negi: (Running away) Yue-san! What's going on?

Konoka: (Still beating a now seriously bruised Setsuna with a shovel) Why do I get the feeling that someone has stolen my act?

Asuna: Of course I don't like it when he gets in my bed! Okay, maybe just a _little_.

Yukari: Negi?

Negi: (Being chased by Yue) I'm a bit busy at the moment!

Yukari: Uh huh, Let's do another letter now. This letter is from JeeP MonkeY:

_ah hahahahahaha, priceless XD_

_alright here's my dare_

_1. Asu to drink a bottle of hot sause(conveniently labeled VOLCANO sause) she must then kiss all other contestants.(evil laugh)_

_2. Sayo to reveil anything embarassing that she knows about the other contestants(from when she was still un-noticed as a ghost)_

_3. Yukari to push the closest person to her into the fan-pit, and of course laughing in an evil voice._

Asuna: Uh... (Hesitantly drinks hot sauce) Hothothothothothothot!

Yukari: (Pushes Nodoka into a kiss with Asuna)

Nodoka: Mph! (Pulls back) That's hot... (Passes out)

Haruna: Wow... (Also gets pushed into kissing Asuna but doesn't pull away)

Yukari: She sure can take hotness... Sayo?

Sayo: Well... Asuna is so obsessed with Sailor Moon, she once almost went so far as to do _that_ with the manga store manager just for a volume of the manga she couldn't afford.

Asuna: SAYO!

Sayo: I'm sorry Asuna-chan! Oh, and Nodoka used to have a big crush on Konoka. She talked to Yue about it all the time.

Nodoka: (Passed out)

Sayo: And Haruna really wants to make a threesome with Chisame and Kazumi.

Haruna: Huh?

Sayo: And-And...

Yukari: That's... enough. (Pushes Setsuna into the fanpit, laughing menacingly) HAHAHA! *ahem* It's better than getting beaten with a shovel isn't it?

(Setsuna falls into a group of yandere and gets beat even more)

Yukari: How ironic.

Konoka: Does that mean I can stop beating up Secchan?

Yukari: Whatever. We still have one more letter though. It's from Storm Brisingr:

_Haha, gomen. About the Nodoka "less than honest reasons" I meant have you ever used it to peek into another person's mind just for curiosity? *Not* for any world-saving reasons? And Yukari-chan, can you put down who the guests'll be so I can dare/truth them too? Anyways:_

_Dares:_

_- Chisame, dress and act like Chiu throughout the entire next episode._

_- Setsuna, enact one fantasy you've had about Yue *to* Yue._

_- Asuna, confess your love to anyone... and then make out with them._

_Truths:_

_- Sayo have you ever used your "invisibility" to spy on other people?_

_- Evangeline, who do you like better, Chachamaru or Negi?_

Nodoka: That's what you meant? Then yes, I have. Plenty of times. Like on Yue-chan, Yuka-san, and... uh, Zazie-san. (Shivers)

Zazie: ...?

Yukari: Sure I will; no problem Brisingr-chan! Chiu-Chiu... is gone... I'll tell her next episode. Setsu's also elsewhere. Uh, Asu?

Asuna: WHAT? (Eyes watering from hot sauce) FINE! (Makes out with Yukari)

Yukari: WTF? Holy Jesus that hurt!

Asuna: That was to get back at you! (Turns away)

Yukari: Owwie... Y'know, if you say 'Owwie' multiple times it sounds like you're saying 'Yaoi'.

Asuna: Hmph.

Yukari: Save me, Sayo.

Sayo: Um... Yes... I have...

Yukari: How nice. Eva-chan?

Evangeline: Chachamaru, obviously. I hate Negi.

Yukari: Hmmm... (Flips through mail) That was the last letter. Alright viewer-dudes, guests tommorrow are Zazie, Ayaka, and Mana. So, uh, bye.

Yue: I'M COLD AND I HAVE A HANGOVER (Storms out)


	6. This is a class full of whores

Nodoka: (Reading manga) Yuka-san?

Yukari: (Eating pocky) Mm? Yeah?

Nodoka: If you are eleven years old, should you really be writing something like this?

Yukari: I'm not eleven...

Nodoka: It says you are here. (Shows Rosario + Vampire manga) Yukari Sendou.

Yukari: I'm not _that_ Yukari. My username is just the same, that's all. I'm fourteen. (Looks exactly like Yukari from the manga) I'm cosplaying today, okay? (Looks at camera) Hmmm... I need a new cameramon.

Cameraman: Eh?

Yukari: A cameramon! Aaanyway! Hello~, and welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: _Today_ we have twelve letters! Twelve frickin letters!

Chisame: Because people love seeing torture to popular anime characters?

Yukari: Idk! I'm not popular so HA! Oi, out first letter today is from shadow sage:

_First, yes yukari. The eva negi bath was in the manga. I might send things that were only in the manga because I don't know what they shared. Now on with the torture (insert favorite evil music of all, the one winged angel)_

_Dares_

_Zazie, grab the person you dislike the most to take up on the trapeze with you against their will._

_Group dare (minus author and negi), you all must model your best swim suit for negi and he must declare a 3 winners for the 2a's hottest beach girls award._

_Eva must write a love poem for negi or (be glad I give you a choice) reveal her biggest secret._

_Ayaka must prank call kotora (if not in the anime than your choice of anime characters just make it a violent one)_

_Mana, Give up guns for the show_

_Truth_

_Negi, in the underground library, did you enjoy being in the elavator with all those girls in their underwear around you._

_Mana Why do you like guns so much_

_And finally a group truth._

_What was your most embarassing moment_

_(End one winged angel with an evil laugh)_

Yukari: Uhm... Okay. What's a trapeze?

Chisame: (Facepalms)

Zazie: ... (Grabs Yue by the hand and runs to circus)

Yue: I WANT MY CLOTHES!

Yukari: ...Oh, right.

(Everyone(Not Yukari), some reluctantly, changes into swimsuits. IN the changing room, pervs.)

Yukari: Negi? Your rankings?

Negi: Eh? Um... I'd have to say 3- Mana(Bikini), 2- Nodoka(School Swimsuit), and 1- Sayo(Also School Swimsuit)

Yukari: Um, okay. Eva?

Evangeline: Tch. (Writes one in five seconds) Here.

Yukari: (Takes and reads aloud)

**Die.**

Yukari: That's it?

Evangeline: Yes.

Yukari: Uh, Ayaka?

Ayaka: Kotarou doesn't have a phone.

Mana: My guns weren't even let in here in the first place. Yukari has high security.

Yukari: My security is just a bunch of metal eating termites...

Mana: _That's _what happened to them! Dammit!

Yukari: (Steps back) Negi?

Negi: No. Yes. Maybe. Yes.

Mana: I like guns cause...

THREE HOURS LATER:

Mana: And _then..._

Yukari: ENOUGH! Everyone! Embarrassment!

Haruna: I don't get embarrassed.

Asuna: That'd be that time when Takahata-sensei saw my... Negi?

Negi: Every day of my life.

Ayaka: Hmm... When I hit Negi-sensei with that eraser.

Nodoka: When I looked into the mind of a rabid fangirl... (Shivers)

Sayo: Um... Oh, there was this one time in 1950-

Yukari: Sayo, no one wants to hear that. Next letter from StormBrisingr

_Nice. So here's my dares/truths for the next chappie._

_Dares:_

_- Zazie... uh, nevermind. O_O''_

_- Ayaka and Asuna to be shackled to each other. Any other dares addressed to one or the other, both have to do._

_- Mana, have a drinking competition with... Evangeline and Yukari._

_Truths:_

_- Chachamaru, is it Evangeline or Negi who you think *screws* you better?_

_- Everybody, how many times does Haruna molest you a day? XD_

Yukari: Hmm... (Leaves, then returns with handcuffs)

Ayaka: Please! The last person I want to be tied to is the monkey!

Asuna: I feel the same, blondie.

Yukari: (Handcuffs their hands together) Um... I'm underage... but, whatever.

(Yukari, Mana, and Evangeline have drinking competition, Mana passes out first, then Yukari)

Evangeline: I win.

Yukari: Shiz... (Dizzy) Chachacha...?

Chachamaru: ...Negi...

Haruna: I don't molest anyone! I'm not _that _perverted! Brisingr made me do it in the RP!

Yukari: Uhhhh... Asu?

Asuna: I get it. (Yukari passes out, leaning on Asuna) You reek of beer. Okay, today, I'm the host!

Ayaka: Why'd she pick a monkey like you?

Asuna: Better than a shotacon cradle-robber. Let's do another letter. This one is from Surviving:

_I'm somewhat new to this so, but I'll try._

_I dare Negi and Setsuna to crossdress and go out on a date to a stripclub._

_And, for Konoka to perform a strip show at said stripclub for both of them._

Konoka: (Already left)

Negi: B-But... (Looks at fanpit) Erm, okay.

(Negi and Setsuna leave, both nervously)

Asuna: Konoka's gonna do a strip show? ...Wow. Moving on, our next letter's from JeeP MonkeY:

_awww ur so thoughtfull 3_

_k, time for more agony_

_I dare;_

_ entire cast to zombie dance(from michel jackson's thriller video) in embaressing outfits_

_ to randomly peanutbutter-slap somebody(spread peanutbutter all over ur hand and slap!)_

_ to eat his sock(u can give him sum ketchup/mustard/bbq sause/ranch/or 'volcano sause' if u wish)_

Asuna: Who's Michel Jackson?

Chisame: Some American guy.

Asuna: ...Okay... Yukari's... (Yukari is leaning on Asuna's shoulder) And Negi's... gone. Sorry, JeeP-san. Next is from Overlord Mao:

_Yeah I figured you never seen Castlevania or even played it but that's okay. Alright then my list of tortures/truths/dares._

_-Dare-_

_Eva: Eat a plate of spaghetti full of garlic_

_Asuna: +throws her a tazer+Here use this in case Ayaka does something to Negi_

_Mana: Go on a rampage against Twilight along with Eva and Setsuna_

_Konoka: Cosplay as Kotonoha from School Days(never heard of it? Go look it up.)_

_Zazie: Go have an hour long conversation with Negi._

_-truth-_

_Ayaka: Why do you like Negi?(*cough*pedo*cough*)_

_Yue: Why the heck do you drink so many weird stuff?_

_Nodoka: Do like Negi as in LIKE like?_

_Sayo: How did you die?_

_Well I guess all then._

_-OverlordMao_

Evangeline: Okay. (Eats whole thing) I actually like garlic.

Asuna: (Catches tazer and tazes Ayaka)

Ayaka: What was that for?

Asuna: You.

Mana: Twilight...

(Eva and Mana run out)

Asuna: Hmmm... Many people leaving... Konoka's in the middle of stripping for Negi and Setsuna right now...

(Zazie walks in with Yue)

Yue: (Crying)

Zazie: I said sorry, Yue...

Ayaka: Negi is purely awesome. That's why. He's smart, cute, strong, and can use magic!

Asuna: Pedo. And Yue's not in the condition to answer that...

Yue: (Still crying while Zazie keeps trying to apologize)

Nodoka: Of course I like Negi! I confessed, like, five times!

Sayo: Didn't you watch the anime? I tried to save my little sister's flowerbed of Silverleafs in a huge rainstorm, got sick, and died.

Asuna: Yukari actually cried watching that episode. She also cried when I died.

Kazumi: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

Asuna: Kazumi, this isn't Asakura Hour. And when did you get here?

Kazumi: The window was open.

Asuna: Okay... I guess you can be guest again... Let's just go to the next letter. Next one's from GreenFire:

_just keeps getting better_

_Dares:_

_negi has to eat garlic and kiss eva chan_

_eva can has to get back after she recovers_

_nodoka show us your most embarrassing book you read in your life_

_konoka kick chamo_

_truths:_

_asuna why did you have takamichis face on your panties_

_chiu why in the manga didn't you look away from rakan while he was showering_

Asuna: Negi and Konoka and Evangeline are-

Konoka: We're ba-aack~!

Asuna: ... Evangeline is gone.

Nodoka: The most embarassing book... That would be Mahou Sensei Negima.

Asuna: Nodoka...

Nodoka: What?

Konoka: Chamo! (Kicks Chamo)

Chamo: Animal abuse! What the hell, Kono-ane-san!

Asuna: (Blushes) Obviously cause I like Takahata-sensei! Also... Yukari's not that far in the manga. So... yeah, next! From MadmanTobz:

_Haha, got the story on favorites since the first chapter, but this is my first review :S You haven't read the manga? DO IT! It is BILLIONS of times better than the anime, and the anime isn't bad! The dimensional difference between the manga and the anime is too huge to express in words, you simply HAVE to read it if you even remotely enjoyed the anime!_

_Dares:_

_I dare Zazie to SPEAK! (HAHA!)_

_I dare Zazie to do the old Yawn-Stretch-ArmOnShoulder move on Negi and stay like that for the rest of the episode!_

_I dare Zazie to kiss Negi on the lips at a completely random moment of your choice._

_I dare Mana to ask Nodoka if she'd like to ''play with mah(Mana's) lil' friend'' in a completely serious fashion!_

_I dare Konoka to get Setsuna out of the fan-pit (if she's still in there) and kiss every single bruise better! :3_

_Truths:_

_Zazie, would you share Negi with your sister in a rhetorical relationship with him?(Zazie's sister is canon and appears to be physically identical to Zazie in every way, even the frickin' uniform for some reason :O)_

_Chachamaru, would you be willing to ask Hakase for some upgrades to your more ''rpivate'' areas if Negi asked you to?_

Asuna: (Sweatdrops) She is reading the manga... She's on, like, chapter 140.

Zazie: (Still saying sorry to Yue, who has calmed down a bit)

Asuna: Zazie?

Zazie: What? Oh... (Looks at dares) ... (Yawns and stretches arms, leaving one arm on Negi's shoulder)

Mana: We are back dammit!

(Mana and Evangeline walk back in)

Mana: ...Damn...

Asuna: Mana, you have another dare.

Mana: (Reads) ... (Walks over to Nodoka and says in a completely serious voice) Whould you like ta play with mah lil friend?

Nodoka: Excuse me?

Mana: ...

Konoka: Secchan's out of the fanpit... and I did that before the episode began.

Zazie: **...No.**

Chachamaru: ...Maybe. Yes.

Asuna: Okaaayy. Next letter, man I'm getting tired of saying that, is from Morlin:

_Finally we can get one of my dares done. But since I had to wait I'll make it worse... for Setsuna! I dare Mana to make-out with and grope Setsuna for the rest of the chapter._

_I'm an evil genius._

Mana: Seriously? Setsuna! (Walks to Setsuna and makes out with her)

Setsuna: Mmmph?

Asuna: NEXT, from Kero Mahou

_I like it._

_-Truth-_

_Asuna: How was the Evangeline's infernal training?_

_Eva: How did you managed to finish at the bonfire telling things about your past to Setsuna and Asuna?_

_Eva: How was your princess life? and Have your parents ever decided about your future, in the way of, if you'll be engaged with someone?_

_Eva: When is your birthday?_

_-Dare-_

_Eva: French-kissing with Negi._

_Chachamaru: Let that Negi winds up to you._

_Negi: You say to Evangeline "mother" and "hug" her._

_Eva: Get dressed with a swimming suit, glasses, cat's ears and sailor clothes after that teach negi a sex class._

_Negi: You drink a potion that changes the body with somebody else. (You can choose the other character for the change)_

_Chamo: Steals Evangeline's underware._

Asuna: It was... Infernal. And the nex two questions cannot be answered. Sorry.

Evangeline: My birthday? February 29th. I don't wanna french kiss that stupid boy again! (Plugs nose, hold breath, and dives into the fanpit)

Chachamaru: Master...

Negi: Oh, you like being wound up, don't you? (Starts winding key)

Chachamaru: S-Sensei...!

Asuna: Negi? (Grabs Negi and forcefeeds him potion)

Yue: (Blinks) Asuna! Why would you do that! an why do I feel even shorter! And is that me?

Negi: These pants feel uncomfortable...

Asuna: Not explaining. Next letter? I'd be happy to. This's from 0iris:

_I can't help it i have to throw more ideas in to this fic so here are my dares._

_First dare is a repeat of my last one with the crate, but this time its for Ayaka and Asuna._

_Second dare is for Negi and Yue, talk about what happend in the crate, beacuse it alwase helps to talk aboute it._

_And finaly for Setsuna, sing Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u to Konoka._

(Asuna and Ayaka are stripped and pushed into the crate by a mysterious force)

Yue: I-I need some clothes!

Negi: Sensei, quit looking at my body!

Chisame: There's not much to look at anyways...

Setsuna: (Knocked out by crate hitting her head)

Chachamaru: Both of our hosts seem to be unable to host.

(Yukari is lying on the ground, mumbling something about twincest)

Chachamaru: It seems I will have to host, for now. The next letter we have is from Inumimi-chan:

_You should really read the manga, it's filled with awesomeness ^.^ But let's get on with the daring, shall we? Im gonna go for 5. Hohoho~_

_1. I dare for someone to make Negi cross dress. It happened in the manga, but it should happen again (Negi fangirl laugh)_

_2. I dare Asuna to drink several bottles of vodka than try to fight Setsuna._

_3. I dare Ayaka to try to tell Negi she wishes he would die._

_4. I dare Nodoka to read some hardcore yaoi._

_5. I dare Yue sky dive off a plane while completely drunk (because being drunk makes the experience more delightful)_

_YAY YAY!_

(The potion was only temporary and Negi and Yue are back to normal, and Yue is fully clothed)

Haruna: (Forces Negi to crossdress) Gimme some dares, people!

Chachamaru: Asuna and Ayaka are busy. Nodoka?

Haruna: (Forces Nodoka to read yaoi, and Nodoka faints)

Yue: (Suddenly on a plane, drinking lots of beer)

Haruna (Blinks) That was fast.

Yue: (Walks to edge of plane and jumps. Onto the Negima! Truth or Dare set.) What a f-fake planne (Drunk)

Chachamaru: Our last letter is from Nami Uchiha 1313:

_Lawlz loving this. Let's see what I have in mind..._

_Dares:_

_I dare Setsuna to go out with Mana and Konoka to go with Zazie for 3 hours. Then at the end of the date, have Setsuna and Konoka make out. Mana and Zazie do the same._

_I dare Yue to make out with Ayaka in a closet then interrupt Zazie and Mana's make out session to make out with them._

_Negi has to dress up as a Spring onion then get thrown into the abyss of fangirls._

_Sayo has to watch Paranormal Activity 1 & 2 while naked and in a dark bathroom screaming 'bloody marry' 3 times._

_Chachamaru has to go with Chiu-Chiu in bathing suits to rescue Negi from the fangirls._

_I want Evangeline to go running around Mahora Academy for 5 laps and interrupt Setsuna and Konoka's make out session to slap Setsuna in the face._

_Then I dare you, the author, to throw yourself into the pit of fangirls wild everyone points and laughs. Oh can you also bring in Ku Fei, Chao and Kazumi in next time?_

_Thanks a lot and if anybody asks who sent this, tell them Kurosaki Kanade (my negima oc werewolf) is waiting in Osaka for a party! XD_

Chachamaru: Setsuna is knocked out.

Konoka: Okay, C'mon, Zazie! (Pulls Zazie out)

THREE HOURS LATER:

Konoka: Ba-ack~ (Kisses Setsuna still sleeping)

Mana: I feel whorey... (Makes out with Zazie)

(Ayaka and Asuna kick out of crate)

Yue: (Still drunk) Hey... Ayaka... (Pushed Ayaka into a conveniently placed closet and strts making out with her, then does the some with Zazie, then Mana, all while Kazumi is taking pictures)

Haruna: (Forces Negi into an onion outfit, then throws in fangirl pit)

Sayo: (Does dare)

Asuna: That really scares me...

(Chachamaru and Chisame(reluctantly) dive into the fangirls)

Asuna: (Gently pushes Yukari into pit, then calls Fei Ku and Chao over)

Asuna: I guess I should do this for her, huh? *ahem* Guests are Chao, Kazumi, and Fei Ku. (pushes Ayaka, Mana, and Zazie into fanpit) Bye-nee~! Oh and happy Independence Day, Americans!

**-Screen goes black-**


	7. Yue is a cute name

Chisame: YUKARI!

Yukari: What?

Chisame: What the hell! (Points at camera)

Yukari: What? It's not rude to randomly point at the public Y'know.

Chisame: Not the camera! The thing that's holding it!

(A Vulpix has the camera stapped to it's head)

Vulpix: Vul-Vul?

Yukari: Back atcha Yue!

Yue: You say something?

Yukari: Not you! I named it Yue!

Yue: ...Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?

Chisame: Why is it...

Yukari: I said I needed a cameramon. Yue is a PokeMon. Duh.

Chisame: ...

Yukari: Hey! The camera's on! But how! With those little paws...

Vulpix: Vul?

Yukari: Whatever, *ahem* Hello and welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: Okay, let's start! First letter, from shadow sage:

_Awesome. I try to get mine in first incase some others involve people leaving_

_Dares_

_Fei ku, kick the but (literally) of whoever you want_

_Sayo has to first (invisibly) strip a girl of her choice and throw her clothes inbto a fan GUY pit and then (still invisible but clothes now visible) must strip infront of negi and then pull him close to you (chest to chest)_

_Haruna must spill anything on any girl, force her to shower if the girl doesn't voluntarily do it and video tape the shower scene and (with chisame's help) pretend as if you posted it on the internet, or actualy do it for all I care._

_Yukari must spend the whole show in her swimsuit (note you must tell what kind it)_

_Kazumi, must show the photos she took on the school field trip of all the girl in under wear or the bath to negi_

_Truth_

_Chao, why did you make your main weapon a strip beam in your attack on the festeval._

_Girl of 2a, what was your must embarassing time with negi._

Fei Ku: (kicks Yukari's ass) Haha, that was kind of fun.

Yukari: Owwie, not fair Fei Ku!

(Suddenly Asuna's clothes fly off and are flown into a fanguy pit(created by Paru-sama))

Asuna: EEH?

Negi: (Getting stomped on by Asuna) I didn't even sneeze though!

Yukari: ...

Asuna: Whatcha staring for!

Yukari: You probably shouldn't stomp on him like that... Unless you _want_ everyone to see your-

Asuna: (Stomps on Yukari's face) PERVERT!

Negi: Why are there clothes dropping onto the ground from out of thin air...? (Suddenly gets pulled against something invisible) And... (Feels what he got pulled against with his hands) S-S-Sayo!

Sayo: (Still invisible) H-How'd you know it was me?

Haruna: (Grins) Welllll, Yuecchi here is a pimp.

Yue: WHAT? NO I AM NOT!

Haruna: That's what Kenny-chan says, though. A moe pimp.

Yue: EHHH?

Haruna: (Grabs Yue then takes her into a room that suddenly appeared) shower-time!

Yue: Leggo! (Struggling)

Yukari: You almost crushed my head, you sexy blasted monkey!

Asuna: Excuse me?

Yukari: Did I just say that? Blame Akamatsu for making you a stripper... (Reads her dare) A swimsuit? I don't have one... I go swimming in shorts and a T-shirt, so I have no need.

Haruna: (Walking back in with a camera and Yue) You DON'T? (Drags Yukari into room)

Kazumi: ... (Gives photos to Negi)

Negi: (Passes out) I'm no English frigging gentleman...

Chao: As an answer to your question, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't want anyone to stop me. The beam is like Negi's Flans Exarmantio, it's a disarming spell.

Asuna: Most embarassing? That-

Haruna: Back! (Carrying Yukari in one arm) Here is what the Great Paru-sama has created! (Places Yukari on the floor)

Yukari: ... (Wearing a purple two-peice swimsuit) This shit is tight... And, Haru?

Haruna: Mmm?

Yukari: Are you my mother? I didn't think so, so don't go round saying you created me.

Haruna: But I have a motherly figure... I mean, just look at my breasts!

Yukari: No thank you. ...Moving on... Next letter's from StormBrisingr:

_Let's see..._

_Dares:_

_- Chao, create a stripping ray and use it on two people you want to use it most on._

_- Asuna, kiss Evangeline._

_- Evangeline, suck the blood of whoever you like best._

_Truths:_

_- Chachamaru, marry me? :D_

_- Just kidding. (Or am I?)_

_- Everybody, am I crazy?_

_Oh, and Haruna, for blaming things on *me.* }:) Grand Dare: Get locked in a room with "It's a Small World" playing over and over, a t.v. playing Barney, and the Twilight books. For a week._

Chao: I already have a stripping ray! (Uses it to strip Fei Ku and Setsuna)

Konoka: YEY! ARIGATOU CHAO-SAN!

Asuna: (Looks at Evangeline) ... (Kisses her)

Evangeline: WTFIK33LU4TH4T!

Asuna: (Sweatdrops) Huh?

Evangeline: (Attacks Asuna) RAWR!

Yukari: I think she's trying to rip her limb from limb...

Asuna: Aiii! Save my frickin ass! And limbs!

Yukari: Hmm... Maybe when you stop being a bitch. Chacha-chan?

Chachamaru: ... ... ... I hope you're just kidding.

Yukari: Yes, everybody thinks you're crazy. And you kind of are.

Haruna: ...OMFG No way!

Yukari: Yes way! (Pushes Haruna into room that was magically conjured up)

Haruna: I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, BRISINGR!

Yukari: (Shuts and locks door) ...Be careful for the next... month, Brisingr-chan... Make that year. Now, changing the subject, NEXT LETTER! This's from Wolf Hanyo:

_Wow, I laughed so much that i cried. I'm really liking your story. Now time for the truth and dares!_

_Dares_

_Negi: I dare you to strip down to your underwear and hug anyone of your choice._

_Setsuna & Konoka: I dare you two to switch personalities for the rest of the show._

_Asuna: I dare you to make out with any of my charactes from my story._

_Truths_

_Nodoka: Who do you like better? Negi or Yue?_

_Negi: Did you ever think any of this would happen when you became a teacher?_

_Yukari: What do you think of my story? And I was wondering, can one of my characters be a guest star? It's okay if you don't want to._

_Well, that's it for now. Keep up with the great work Yukari-san! Can't wait for more!_

Negi: B-But...

Yukari: Ya need someone elseta strip ya? Didn't think so. Now hurry up.

Negi: (Reluctantly strips and akwardly hugs Nodoka, who's blushing like friggin mad)

Yukari: No one wants to see that! He's a little boy you sick bastards! Turn the camera over here, Yue!

Yue: Yukari...

Yukari: What?

Yue: You do know that thing can't understand a word you are saying, right?

Vulpix: ...

Yukari: ...Setsuna? Konoka?

Yue: Hey wait!

Yukari: (Gets body switching ray thing from last time) Here we go. (Switches Konoka and Setsuna)

Konoka: ...What. The. Hell. Am I doing in Ojou-sama's FRIGGIN BODY?

Setsuna: Calm down, Secchan. Really you are so uptight.

Yukari: Of course _she_ would be okay with that. Nodoka?

Nodoka: (Still blushing) Oh, that would be Yu- I MEAN NEGI. Uhh... Yeah.

Negi: OF COURSE I DIDN'T! IF I HAD THOUGHT _ANY_ OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I WOULDN'T HAVE _GONE_ TO THE BLOODY PLACE!

Chao: ...Harsh.

Yukari: When did... Oh, yeah, guest. Right...

Fei Ku: Me too. And Asakura.

Yukari: Of course I love your story, Hanyo-chan. It is... epic.

Yue: I'm guessing you have a limited vocabulary?

Yukari: Shut up! Konoka's the one who doesn't know what a book is!

Setsuna: Don't believe those parodies that make me soung like a South Park character! And Secchan like a friggin creeper...

Yukari: Again, shut up. I wasn't finished. Sure, any of your characters can guest star! Just tell me who next time. ...That's the last dare/question of that letter, now on to the next!

Kazumi: This should be my show... I'm Kazumi mother-

Yukari: Yeah, yeah. Next! This letter is from Nami Uchiha 1313:

_Ahahahahaha! Nice dares everybody... From the last one, I actually wanted Kaede to come in instead on Kazumi but oh well... Now... What else can I come up with?_

_Dares:_

_Let's have Zazie, Setsuna, Ku Fei and Chao dance to Disturbia By Rihanna while wearing black bikinis. Negi has to watch._

_Haruna has to go on a date with Mana, but it has to be in Iraq. When they get back, Mana has to go over to Kaede's dorm and have a make out session with her while Haruna jumps into the fanpit as a stripper._

_Then I want Asuna to watch all the SAW movies with Ayaka Then Asuna has to make out with Yue while Ayaka does the same with Nodoka. (I want to see how they react to the scary movies.)_

_Before Nodoka maes out though, I want her to read Mana's thoughts while making out with Kaede and Negi's thoughts while watching the girls dance._

_Then I want Kazumi and Sayo to stay in the House of the Amenityville Horror For 5 hours._

_Then for you as the author, I dare you to let my OC Kurosaki Kanade to be there next time as your camera person! Keep on the good work!_

_Here is her basic profile and relation to other characters._

_Name: Kurosaki "Ayame" Kanade_

_Birthday: December 26_

_Age: 16_

_Class: 2-A/3-A (held Back one year)_

_Titles/Nicknames: Kuro, Kurosaki, Bur__ūmūn no moto rīdā (Former Leader of the Blue Moon), Kana, Gold Baka Ranger (Baka Gold)_

_Appearance: Black hair that stops just at the bottom of her neck. Light blue eyes. Always has an mp3 with her listening to music even when in class. A sketchbook can also be seen poking out from her school bag. Imagine the normal school Uniform for Mahora Academy but then add in a black thin armed hoodie. She wears a black hoodie anytime she wants and it even varies in different times. Like when she's in class, she wears the regular thin-armed hoodie then when she gets out, she is seen wearing a black T-shirt zipper hoodie. Black fingerless running gloves are worn as well. Can be mistaken for a goth at times. Casually, she is seen with a black hoodie, grey sleeveless undershirt, and military green cargo pants with a belt. A mark can be visibly seen on her left hand looking like a blood stain._

_Clubs: Kendo Club, School guard patrol, Basketball_

_Personality: Cool, Secretive, But inwardly gentle to small things, happy when it calls to be (She's not all that heartless u know! :). Aggressive when it comes to battle not to mention reckless._

_Dislikes Evangeline but doesn't find her all bad. She's a werewolf so yea. Takes any challenge when provoked. A good body guard if you also ask me._

Yukari: This one's long... Uh, Zazie got pushed into the fanpit along with Ayaka and uh... Mana, I think. Meaning, they're no longer on here. BTW, I've never heard that song... And what's SAW? I looked it up, but I didn't find anything remotely helpful... And Again, Ayaka and Mana left. Sorry. And Haruna is... busy. But... Asuna can still make out with Yue. (Pushed Asuna into kissing Yue... deeply.) House of what? (Looks it up) ...Uh huh... BORING! (Pushes Kazumi and Sayo to wherever the place is, then walks all the way back here) Alright, Kurosaki? Should be much better than Yue.

Yue: (Gets away from Asuna) Really, ya couldn't think of a better name?

Yukari: But Yue is cute! NEXT frigging letter! This one is from GreenFire:

_rofl i loved the love letter DIE lol ok back to seriousness_

_dare:_

_chamo has run through konokas clouths(as pay back for being kicked)_

_negi has to read about why michel jackson went to jail(give him a nervous twitch)_

_give eva a double dose of the aphrodisiac yukari got(cant wait to see how it turns out)_

_truth:_

_chachamaru has chachazero(the small doll with the knife)ever had a crush on any of the cast and who is it if so_

_asuna do you have any adult toys in your room hidden somewere (if she lies then chachamaru will know and zap her)_

Chamo: Will do! Finally I get a dare... (Runs up Konoka's leg and through her clothes)

Konoka: Ch-Chamo! Stop! Sword where's my fckin sword!

Yukari: I'm still not sure who Michel Jackson is(**shut up, I was just never told about him by anyone...**), but I can look him up! (Looks him up) Negi... take a look at this.

Negi: Can I put some clothes on?

Yukari: As much as I want you to, no.

Negi: (Walks over) Which part?

Yukari: This part right here, about drugs and child sexual abuse.

Negi: (Goes all white, then faints)

Yukari: Aphro... Oh, yeah. Eva-chan?

Evangeline: What?

Yukari: (Forces Eva to take aphrodisiac)

Evangeline: ... ... ... ... ...What was that for? That some kind of drug?

Yukari: ...Eh? It didn't...

Evangeline: Drugs don't work on vampires(**in reality, total lie**). Not sex drugs, anyway.

Chachamaru: ...Yes. Chachazero has had a crush on Master, Saotome, and Yukari-san. Mainly the people that like torture.

Asuna: No I don't... Haruna keeps all my adult toys in her room for me.

Yukari: I'm getting tired of saying this... Next letter. From PowerPlayer:

_This is realy good._

_Dares: Kazumi to replace the light on her camera with one that flashes like a flash grenade than take a group photo with everyone there (including herself and author) with eyes open_

_Nodoka has to be a Tsundere to Negi for the rest of the chapter or until he cries._

_Haruna has to do a sketch of herself blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back and chained up hanging from a cieling over a pool of sharks while she is blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back and chained up hanging from a cieling over a pool of sharks (hey you wanted a dare)_

_Nodoka has to cosplay ten random outfits for Negi and do all sorts of sexy poses. Negi must watch the whole thing and give an opinion for each one(you can pick them.)_

_Negi must tie Asuna to a chair and draw on her face in permanent ink._

_Truths: Haruna, are you interested in Negi like Ayaka, or Asuna, or Nodoka, in Negi? Just wanna clear that up, I've never really been totally sure._

_Nodoka, how far would you go to make Negi yours?_

_Negi, what do you think of Nodoka?_

_Kazumi,if someone started collecting secrets about you, how would you react?_

_Eva, how annoying is it for you to be on this fan fic, and if you could, what would you do to the author to make her pay? (no offense Yukari)_

_Fei Ku, who in the room does she want to kick in the face the most?_

Yukari: (Calls Kazumi) Kazu-chan. Get yer ass over here.

Kazumi: We are back!

Sayo: (Shivering)I thought I saw a ghost...

Yukari: That was fast... Flash, flash, Kazu-chan!

Kazumi: If you want _that_, Yukari, you've got to pay.

Yukari: No, I do not. I mean the camera. Gimme.

Kazumi: Uhm... Okay.

Yukari: (Messes with camera a bit) Yue, take the pic. Everyone else, get yer asses over here.

Vulpix: Vul, Vul! (Somehow takes picture)

(Everyone is almost blinded)

Asuna: Yukari, I WILL kill you at some point...

Nodoka: (Reads dare) Whaat? I could never... (Sees fanpit then starts whacking Negi with Konoka's shovel)

Yukari: ...I'm not gonna let her stay in there for a whole week... Haru-chan, you can come on out.

Haruna: (Comes out with a crazed look on her face) ...NEVER AGAIN! ...

Yukari: (Ties her up, blindfolds her, and hangs her above a shark pool) I don't think she can draw like that though... I'll just leave her.

Haruna: I'll get you too, Yukari!

Yukari: Next... ten outfits is a lot... (pushes Negi and Nodoka into a random room) Why so many NodoNegi dares? I want dares about pairings... Erm, nevermind. I hope Negi doesn't get killed by Tsundere Nodoka in there... And since those characters are busy, gotta skip the next four. Kazumi?

Kazumi: Of course, I would eliminate... I mean stalk them. Uh... Yeah.

Evangeline: I... want to rip Yukari limb from limb, while at the same time choking her to death, and sucking her dry, then feed her corpse to the birds.

Yukari: H-Harsh!

Fei Ku: Hmm... That'd be... Lingshen.

Chao: I was _told _to strip you.

Fei Ku: You _wanted_ to.

Yukari: NEXT. From WELOVEOLYMPUS's Penguin6232:

_If you have finished the manga(I have only read the manga), dare Negi and Asuna to marry in front of Ayaka and have a kid while Ayaka is tazered and locked in a chair._

_Next, Nei confess his love to one girl(I hope that it is Asuna!) in front of Ayaka._

_I dare Asuna and Ayaka to cross-dress and try to kill each other._

_I dare Ayaka to dye her hair blue and then shave it._

_I dare Asakura to take pictures of the blue-haired Ayaka and the bald Ayaka and give them to the class._

_Drools._

Yukari: ...Perhaps I didn't make it clear. When I(or Asuna) push all the guests into the fanpit at the end of the chapter, they are gone. Not guests anymore. YA COULDN'T A GUESSED THAT? Not that the dares are bad or anything... Let's try another one. THIS ONE is from Johny Olde:

_This made me laugh. I would like to throw in a dare. Here's my dare! Ready?_

_Whenever Evangeline is available, I dare her to spread the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling 'row row row your boat' through a car wash. *Snickers*_

_Here's a Dare for Asuna._

_I remember in the manga that she would like to check out Americans in the industrial revolution. When you invite Lingshen over, have her lend you the cassopeia and take Sayo with you to go visit Pearl Harbor in December 7 1941 so she can see what has been going on the same year she died. I want both you to experience how Americans suffer from the Japanese. War can be so emotional, can it?_

_Truth for Asuna._

_Also, if she thinks Americans are attractive like Takahata cuz' they're old men, which American President would be the most attractive to you and which is the most inspiring?_

_Truth for Nodoka._

_There are probably mostly books in Japanese but I know you're one of the smartest girls in the class so you must know English. Ever read any good novels in English?_

_If all those questions are too boring then try this Truth._

_Does Nodoka ever say the F word? If not then I dare her to say it. It helps her release anger. It helped me._

_That's all for now. Oh and Simon Belmont is a Vampire Hunter who wields the Holy Whip and it is harmful to vampires. Eva should check him out and beware of him. And Micheal Jackson is the King Of Pop! Watch his music video and do that Thriller dare when you are ready! That'd be pretty cool._

Evangeline: ...Just cause I'm a vampire you assume I have bat wings. That said I do have bat wings, but still. (Walks off to find a car wash)

Chao: Here's the Casseopia. Don't break it.

(Asuna grabs the still shivering Sayo and leaves.)

Yukari: She just left... You shoulda done the truth first, then the dare.

(Nodoka walked out, exhausted from beating Negi)

Nodoka: Huh, what English? I don't know much English.. NO I've never said the F word... Um... F*ck. F*ck. That felt good... (Keeps repeating it)

Yukari: Huh... I'll look it up... later. Last letter! Last letter is from Konoka Sakurazaki:

_Awesome show! Bring out Akira please! Hahah! This is gonna be good! =D_

_Dares:_

_Everyone: Try out Yue's favorite drink and swallow it._

_Haruna: Make out with Negi in front of Nodoka. (Just to see her reaction)_

_Evangeline: Wear a bunny suit for the rest of the day._

_Setsuna: Say I love you to Yukari. (I can't imagine what everyone would think! XD)_

_Konoka: Ask Mana to give you her guns._

_Truths:_

_Evangeline: What has scariest thing you ever saw? Be honest._

_Akira: When Haruna made a Robot Negi that had a 26 inch long tongue and it kissed you, what happened?_

Yukari: Kay. (Calls Akira) Hey Akira! No, don't ask why I have your number. Get over here.

Akira: What'd you want me for?

Yukari: That was fast. You are now a guest. Kay?

Akira: Umm...

Yukari: Kay! (Drinks a can of green tea cola) That's disgusting! ...I should untie Haru-chan... (Does that.)

Haruna: Once I dominate this world, you will all see! (Immediately starts making out with Negi)

(Nodoka keep repeating the F word even faster.)

Evangeline: (Walks in, completely wet) ...Fine. As long as the bunny suit's dry. (Leaves then comes back with a big bunny suit on)

(The spell on Konoka and Setsuna wore off)

Setsuna: ...Thank God...

Konoka: What? You don't like my body?

Setsuna: No, I just don't like being in it...

Konoka: Meanie.

Setsuna: ... (Reads dare) Ah... Yukari?

Yukari: Yeah?

Setsuna: ...

Yukari: Yeah?

Setsuna: ...I... ILOVEYOU!

Everyone: EL GASP!

Yukari: ...Sh'right!

Konoka: But Secchan! (Runs off crying)

Setsuna: Ojou-sama! W-Wait!

Yukari: Sorry, I like someone else, and no it is not Asuna.

Setsuna: Yeahgoodtoknowbye! (Chases Konoka)

Evangeline: Scariest... Nagi. Definately Nagi.

Yukari: Umm... Akira?

Akira: (Shudders) I don't... want to talk about it...

Yukari: And, since someone wanted her, I'll invite Keade tomorrow. Remember, guests next chapter are Akira and Keade!


	8. Yukari's dead and the ep's late!

Yukari: Hm...

Kanade: What?

Yukari: You are a way better cameramon, er cameraman... Camerawoman, than Yue. (holding Yue the Vulpix)

Kanade: ...Right.

Yukari: (looks at camera) Hello! And welcome to...

Everyone: NEGIMA! TRUTH AND DARE!

Yukari: Reviewers... Do you people even LISTEN when I say PREVIOUS GUESTS ARE NOT HERE ANYMORE! QUIT SENDING QUESTIONS AND DARES TO _PREVIOUS_ GUESTS! THERE ARE WAY TO MANY LETTERS SENT TO MANA AND AYAKA! I EVEN SAID SO LAST CHAPTER! I AM AT MY BREAKING POINT HERE, PEOPLE! And can't you tell that when I

Asuna: Wow... Calm down...

Yukari: ...Sorry. I'm just frustrated at these people. Let's start a letter... Here, It's from our good friend, StormBrisingr:

_Woah, nice and long one this time. Great! XD And don't worry, I'll watch out for Haruna._

_Dare(s):_

_- Chisame, kiss Asuna or Setsuna. Your choice._

_- Evangeline, speak L1K3 TH15_

_- Asuna, be a good girl and follow every command of Yukari-chan's obediently while smiling. For the entire episode._

_Truth(s):_

_- Haruna, do you hate me? :3_

_- Yukari, do you like Asuna?_

_- Yes, Chachamaru, I was joking. Probably. Maybe. Scared yet? }:)_

Chisame: ...What!

Yukari: Just kiss one of them already.

Chisame: ... (walks over to Setsuna and kisses her)

Setsuna: (blinks)

Evangeline: ... I don't want to speak L33t in front of these n00bs...

Yukari: So?

Evangeline: ...G33Z... F1N3...

Asuna: Are you serious! God... Fine.

Yukari: She gave up easily. Haruna?

Haruna: Of course I don't hate you... When I have control of the world, you'll be one of my hardest-working servants...

Yukari: Uh huh... Do I- what? ...Well, I kinda like her...

Asuna: No comment...

Chachamaru: ...Storm-san, please shut up.

Yukari: Anyway, next letter! From 0iris:

_Hello you said you want more parring dairs so I have some for you._

_Negi give Yue a full body massage while you're both nude and blindfolded. And I mean full body back, front, tits, tush, thighs,and feet and don't forget the oil._

_Nodoka whould you kill Yue to be in her place right now?_

_Haruna if Nodoka said yes to her question give her a full body massage._

_Mana and Keade cuddle with each other while watching Die Hard._

Negi: E-EH!

Yue: ...

Yukari: Why the uber-perverted Yue Negi pairings? Whatever. (Rips their clothes off and forces them to do dare)

Negi: I'm telling my daddy about this!(Hesitantly starts)

Yukari: Uh huh... You do that. Nodoka?

Nodoka: She's my best friend! ...Yes...

Haruna: (grins and grabs Nodoka, forcing her clothes off while Nodoka screams rape)

Yukari: Next! From Nami Uchiha 1313:

_Lmao at the chapter. Just asking, what kind of music do you listen to? That aside, what does my mind have in store for me... By the way, can Kanade also accept dares (some truths) along with being camera person? Oh and let her comment or lol/rofl/lmao at some of the dares plz! :)_

_Truth for once:_

_For everyone, what was ur most embarassing moment during this entire show?_

_For Kaede, do you love Mana or another girl in class? If its another girl then who is it?_

_For Negi, who would you go gay for?_

_For Akira, in chapter 116 of the manga, did you grow any feelings for Negi at that time? If not, then could you imagine loving him in the future?_

_Now some dares:_

_Ok I dare Kaede use shadow clone jutsu to give Negi a harem attack of seductive ninjas. Kiss passionately ok? then let Sayo take a picture of them in place of Kazumi. Send it to Yukari for some blackmail to be used for the her own use._

_I dare Evangeline to ballet dance to the nutcracker in a pretty sparkling pink bathing suit while wearing cat ears. Everyone else is watching._

_Chachamaru, I want you to go all terminator on the fanpit. Just because I wanna see some action. (Yukari, I want you to have a remote that can turn off terminator mode. Turn it off whenever ur ready.)_

_Chisame, I want you to willingly let the person you are most likely go lesbian for to make out with you._

_Negi, besides Nodoka, Yue or Asuna I want you to throw the girl you love into the fanpit, no questions asked._

_Yue, I want you to make out with someone you haven't already locked lips with already, but it has to be in the center of a paintball game._

_Asuna, how about you try put on something really erotic and poke dance in front of the camera , Negi has to watch. (Yukari, can you give the tape to Kurosaki so she can show the pole dancing to takahata?)_

_Setsuna, my favorite swordswoman, besides Konoka, strip the girl you would go lesbian for._

_Sayo, try to make Evangeline and Kurosaki have a fight by telling Evangeline that the ballet thing was Kurosaki's idea. If you somehow can't, smack them both in the face invisibly._

_If Konoka is still there somehow... How about we let her have a make out session with Akira. Now that would be an interesting pairing... Oh and Setsuna has to sit in an electric chair. If she tries to go and stop the session, give her a shock._

_Hey Akira, love you and all, but... Let's do the shark tank bit from the last chapter but put her in that situation. When ur done kissing ok?_

_Then Yukari, I want you to blame all the dares on Kurosaki. Why don't we have an angry mob moment there? If they think you're lying, then use her as a human sacrifice so to speak. No fanpit, but maybe some bloodsucking, stripping, beat up action. Oh and review the last couple of chapters of "Under a Full Moon" would ya please?_

_Before Kurosaki faces her impending doom, let her read this:_

_Sorry Kanade but it will get ur mind off of what I have In store for you later. Don't worry , ur tough so you'll survive... Well hopefully at least. ;) love ya. Oh and no spells k?_

_Thanks again Yukari! Keep on writing! :D_

Yukari: That's a long-ass letter. And sure, Kurosaki-chan can...

Kanade: Uh, cool. I guess.

Negi: (still massaging Yue) I would go gay for fath- Kotarou. The only person even close to my age...

Yue: ...I'm disturbed...

Akira: NO. I DON'T LOVE SENSEI!

Evangeline: \/\/l-lA7! Grr... (walks out and returns wearing a sparkly pink bathing suit and cat ears and started reluctantly dancing, while everyone ignores her)

Chachamaru: TERMINATOR MODE: ON. (starts going terminator on fanpit)

Yukari: Bo~ring. (turns off and Chachamaru blinks and falls into the fanpit)

Chisame: Again...

Yue: That would be me. (putting clothes back on, while Negi is getting arrested)

Chisame: ... (glares at Yukari before kissing Yue)

Yukari: ... (Takes out paintball gun and shoots at the wall) there. paintball game.

Asuna: No way!

Yukari: C'mon, do it.

Asuna: Gr...

Yukari: With a smile~!

Asuna: (goes into random changing room, returning in a playboy bunny outfit) ...Don't look at me, this is all that was in there! (Starts dare)

Yukari: (holding extra camera)

Setsuna: (reads dare) ...Why me! Again! Rrgggh...

Everyone: (ignoring Setsuna and paying attention to Asuna)

Setsuna: (looks around) Uh... (Steps back and accidentally trips and falls into the fanpit, screaming)

Yukari: Uh, you hear something?

Vulpix: ...?

Kanade: (shrugs)

Sayo: (talking to Evangeline) and it was Kurosaki-san who sent that...

Evangeline: ...KUROSAKI.

Kanade: ? Yeah?

(Eva kills Kanade)

Yukari: Hm... Hey Great Will of the Macrocosm! One reset cycle please!

Great Will: With my amazing powers, I will bring Kanade back to life. (Does that)

Kanade: What... just...

Yukari: Just do your job and hold up the camera.

(Konoka and Akira are already making out)

Yukari: ... (pulls Akira away and ties her up) By the way, all this was Kana-chan's idea!

**Censored because you don't wanna see this**

Yukari: Great Will?

Great Will: With my amazing powers, I will bring Kanade back to life. (Does that)

Kanade: What... just...

Yukari: Just do your job and hold up the camera. And... I'll review... eventully... maybe... I suck at reviewing. Next! Letter from Thousand Wings:

_this is funny_

_Dares_

_-Negi: do a french kiss with random girl(using 15 year old form)_

_-Asuna & Nodoka: Take a bath together with Negi for 3 days_

_-author: cosplay as high school girl with car ears and cat tail for the entire day_

_-Setsuna: Do not watch over Konoka_

_Truths_

_-Negi, do you like Nodoka in any way and why?_

_-Everyone, what is your most favorite moment with Negi?_

Yukari: Negi has been arrested for an unknown reason. Also, 3 days, really? No one stays in a bath for that long. Cat ears and tail... Why am I always the cosplayer?(Well, and Eva, but no one cares)... (Leaves and returns with cat ears and tail) I found them in Setsu's room. Moving on... our next letter is from some anonymous person:

_THIS IS STUPID..._

_TOTALLY STUPID_

Yukari: Then don't bother to read it! Or take the time to review something "stupid!" NEXT. A.A. Wade:

_I love this. Zazie3_

_Dares:_

_Haruna. I dare you to draw a yaoi manga of Negi and Kotarou._

_Sayo. I dare you to turn invisible, go to Chizuru's room and steal one of her bras._

_Chamo. I dare you to jump into Chachamaru's shirt_

_Yukari. I dare you to jump into the fangirl pit :)_

_Chisame. I dare you to use one of Mana's guns as a dildo._

_Truth:_

_Negi, have you ever kissed a boy?_

_Chachamaru, have you ever done the nasty with anyone?_

Sayo: (holding a bra) I read ahead and did it...

Yukari: ...Remind me to kill you. (jumps into fanpit)

Asuna: ...I'll take over again, I guess... Our next letter's from Wolf Hanyo:

_Hi there Yukari-san! Loving the story. About who should guest starr, well i'll let you pick any of them you want. Oh, right the truth and dares._

_Dares_

_Kazumi: takes horribly embarresing pictures of everyone and post them online._

_Evangeline: which ever one of my characters comes out I dare u to bite them._

_Konoka: here, (hands her a test tube with a cork sealing the top) it's a truth sirum. Use on anyone want. Have fun._

_Truths_

_Yurkari-san: got any ideas for my story? Also who's ur favorite character?_

_Evangeline: I bet you don't hate being at Mahora tht much, right?_

_Well thts all for now. Can't wait to see who u choose and the next hilarous chapter._

Evangeline: F1/\/E, 1 \/\/1ll 617E 7I-IEM!

Konoka: Hm... (runs off)

Asuna: Konoka? ... I bet she's gonna dig Setsuna outta the fanpit. Well... I'll answer for Yukari. My- Uh, her favorite character is Sammy, who's also the guest star, who'll appear next chapter/episode. Ideas? More fluffy-ness and pairings?

Evangeline: Yes I do hate it!

Asuna: Uh huh... Next, TheAnimeGeek21:

_I really like this story!^^ anyway.._

_Dares:_

_Setsuna;Go Yandere(don't what that is look it up)and beat up Yukari.(Sorry Yukari)_

_Yukari;After that beating from Setsuna go to a two day trip to Hawaii to relax.(Everything is payed plane ticket, hotel etc.)_

_Konoka;Go grab your shovel and beat the living daylights out of Setsuna._

_Evangeline;Torure Negi and Asuna.(Mhuahahah!)_

_Truth;_

_Setsuna;Is it true to what Evangeline said that you dyed your hair black and wear colored eye contacts?_

_Nodoka;What kind of feelings do you have for Yue?_

_Well that's it bye-bye.=3_

Asuna: (sweatdrops) Setsuna, Negi, Yukari, and Konoka are gone...

Nodoka: Uh-Uhm... She's just my friend, that's it!

Asuna: Next letter, this one is from GreenFire:

_just keeps geting better_

_so hows about we give the urmine another chance_

_chamo how about you get negi after he feels better to use a time reverse spell on your body to see what you looked like before you were an urmine_

_chachamaru what is evas most embarrasing moment(tell everyone with out her knowing)_

_eva take negi and turn him into a vampire also_

_ku fei why is it that you like to kick in a way that reveils your panties all the time_

_kaede did you like the bath with negi in that barrel_

_yukari have you ever seen negi with any of the other girls completely nude without them being dared_

Asuna: Most of these people are not here...

Kaede: But I am! I liked the bath, but not that way.

Asuna: Moving on... Next one's from DonoBionic:

_I really love this I could not stop laughing_

_Dare : I dare Asuna to knock out Evangeline (anyway as long as it has violence) and once she's knocked out to shave her hair in a mohawk. 2) I dare Setsuna to give konoka a big red hickey on her neck in front of everyone_

_Truth: Asuna if you had to choose to make out with would it be Konoka or Ayaka. 2) Haruna would you rather kiss Chisame or Sayo?_

Asuna: ...(tackles Eva, only to die, with no one calling for The Great Will of the Macrocosm to save her)

Kanade: ... (poke) ...I'll be the host for now then! Haruna?

Haruna: Eh?(drawing KotarouNegi manga) Oh, that'd be... both of them!

Sayo: (shivers)

Chisame: (steps back)

Kanade: I'm not even commenting to that. Our next letter is from Twilight Master Hero:

_This is great keep it up and now my truth/dares hehehe_

_Dares_

_Evangeline glomp Negi for the entire episode_

_Yukari and all watch the entire series of Hetalia Axis Powers and World series plus the movie Paint it White and then entire cast including you tell who is your favorite character from the series._

_Setsuna by the way you are my favorite character in Negima so forgive me I love you now go up to Konoka and say "Ojou-sama! You are My Goddess!" and of course make out with her again I am sorry._

_For the Mahora Sentai Bakaranger bring in Makie and think of names of your vehicals I got the a name for your robo formation Baka-oh after that try to defeat Evangeline that is glomping Negi then use the robo to finish her big form if Evangeline declines from this or her first dare make her watch teletubies for as long as you want. MUWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Yukari wear the maid outfit the original Yukari Sendou wore in Rosario Vampire for the entire episode_

_Truths_

_Yukari why exactly did you chose the name in the first place not that I have any problems with it._

_Akria How long can you hold your breath under water (I know it's a common question)_

_Kaede can you preform a chidori and rasengan? if so prove it_

_Haruna if there wasn't any yaoi material for your "enjoyment" do you transfer to yuri just wondering_

_Nodoka and Konoka why are you two so cute_

_Setsuna my favorite character why are you so SEXY! sorry fanboy cried out please answer_

_well thats all I can think of Keep it up_

_Twilight Master Hero_

Kanade: Uh... I think Yukari told us her name was cause Yukari Sendou was her favorite anime character ever... But now her name's changed, but for now, she'll still go by Yukari.

Akira: (not tied up or hanging from a shark tank for some mysterious reason) Five hours.

Kanade: ...Really?

Akira: Yes.

Haruna: Of course I read yuri! Yaoi's not the only thing I read!

Nodoka: Why am I cute...? I-I don't know...

Kanade: Moving on, next, Kaien Kurayama:

_Mark Frey from Wolf Hanyou's Wolf and Crow: Told you Tri! I told you that Wolf Hanyou found another one_

_Kaien Kurayami who was formerly known as the TriOblivion and Mark's creator: I changed my screenname so call me Kaien now. Any way what's up not Yukari Sendou. I say not because I know the real Yukari._

_REAL Yukari Sendou: Yes he does._

_Mark: I think I heard that Moka and Tsukune might let you join on them making out if you leave now. (Yukari is already gone and in walks Negima character Tsukuyomi)_

_Kaien: Okay our trio for the dares and truths is assembled. Mark you go first._

_Mark: Okay then...first I have a special request...can I come in for a co-host gig with Wolf's character? Dare for Sayo: Posses the girl who you think has the hottest body and use it to seduce Negi unless you think Setsuna has the hottest body...then you have to seduce Tsukuyomi here. Dare for Asuna...get a life and admit you like Ayaka sexually before jumping her and making out with her. Truth for Zazie: Why do you refuse to talk?_

_Tsukuyomi: Dare for Setsuna-sempai!: Make out with me while pleasuring Konoka-sama. Dare for Negi-kun: Call your friend Anya and your sister Nekane and tell them all of the details of how your training's been going. Truth for Yukari: Why use that Rosario + Vampire character?_

_REAL Yukari Sendou: Mark-san lied to me, desu! (Kaien creates a portal using Kingdom Hearts powers and Yukari disappears)_

_Kaien: My turn to end this. Dare for Yue and Negi: Move in together and just you two for the next three episodes. Dare for Kazumi install hidden camera system in their home. Challenge for Mana: Your collection of guns versus my infinitely shooting demonic twin handguns and my Kingdom Hearts powers tonight on the beach in the middle of the full moon. Truth for Konoka: Who out of your class would you want as part of a harem?_

Kanade: (sweatdrops) I guess you can... But most of these people, once again, are gone. Sorry. Well, shows over.

Chisame: Don't we have more reviews to do?

Kanade: Well... We have to get the chapter out soon, as promised, and the chapter's really big now, so... We'll do the rest next time.

Ropponmatsu: Hello!

Kanade: Who're you?

Ropponmatsu: Yukari is dead, so I'm the new host...

Kanade: Name change?

Ropponmatsu: Mmhm. Anyway, viewers... Sorry this episode was _so_ late, also, our show's gonna be on hold... Not gonna get another chapter out for a while. I am really busy now, so hehe... Yeah, sorry! Bye bye!

Kanade: Wait, that was sudden! And I just got on here!

*Camera is OFF*


End file.
